What a drag
by Youikina
Summary: Shikamaru is related to Voldemort. How will the wizarding world fare against the genius of Konoha. He is sure to shock someone as he acts like a civilian. As he always says," What a Drag." ShikamaruXTemari
1. New mission

Shikamaru glanced at the Hokage. She is looking at him with interest. They have recently found out that his mother was born of a man named Tom Riddle. It seems he is powerful and wants him to do a little undercover work.

What a drag.

* * *

Shikamaru looked around the bar as he waited for one of his grandfather's servants to show up. Tsunade demanded that he act like a civilian unless he needed to use his shinobi talents. This place is filthy beyond compare, the drinks suck, and he is waiting for the servant of a mass murderer who remind him a lot of Orochimaru.

Sighing again, he looked at the bartender.

"What is your name," asked the bartender looking at him weirdly. He is dressed in black pants, black shoes, a net shirt, and he has his hair up in it's normal ponytail.

"Shikamaru," he stated as he looked at his watch. It is getting late. The servant was suppose to meet him at noon and he is five minutes late.

"So who are you waiting for," asked the bartender.

"I am not telling you anything because I have no idea who you are," said Shikamaru before the man laughed at him.

"My name is Tom, and this is my bar," said the man before he nodded at him. This man is watching him way to closely. He is either a deatheater or in the Order of Phoenix.

"I am waiting for someone. My mother recently died and I found out my grandfather lived here. He is suppose to send someone to pick me," said Shikamaru smiling at the man.

"What is your grandfather's name," asked the man with interest. Shikamaru knew his name would get out fast so there is no point in hiding it. He is acting like a civilian and most civilians can't hide anything. What a drag.

"Thomas Riddle," he said before the man looked at him shocked.

"You know of him," he stated before the man looked at him shocked.

"What are you talking about," asked Tom before Shikamaru shrugged, he didn't want to waste the breath to explain to this guy what he means. It is too troublesome.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

Shikamaru glanced at the masked men that just appeared. He didn't bother to look shocked, it was too troublesome to bother.

"Are you Shikamaru Nara," demanded a masked man. Shikimaru nodded at him before the masked man walked forward.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

A man with multicolored robes showed up, followed by a man with a pegged leg, and a women with her hair in a bun.

Shikamaru glanced at the masked men to the others, looking around confused and calculating.

"Get away from the boy," said the old man before raising his wand. The masked man said something and green shot out of his wand.

Shikamaru jumped out of the way of the green spell by crouching to the ground. He rolled out of the way of several spells.

"What a drag," he muttered before letting the pegged man sneak up behind him. He went to turn as he let the pegged man grab him.

"What," he said before he felt like he was being squeezed through a tube.

Landing on his feet, he looked around at the old house. The pegged man gripped his arm again.

"What is your name," he asked as the pegged man dragged him through the house.

"Mad-eye Moody," said the man before he was brought into a kitchen. A women with fiery red hair looked at him.

"Your so skinny, let's fill you up," she said before taking him from Moody and sitting him at the table.

She placed a plate in front of him. The food looked weird to him. He looked at her, sighing at her worried face, and began eating.

She smiled at him before he finished his plate.

"It was delicious, Madam," he said with a slight smile. This women reminded him of his mother. Her temper and her food got the better of him.

"So your name is Shika," asked the women.

"Shika is my father, I am Shikamaru," said Shikamaru with a smile.

"Okay, I'm Molly," she said with a smile at him.

"Where am I and why am I here," he asked quitely before she looked at him shocked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will be here soon to explain," she said before he looked at her. She looked scared or worried about him.

"Okay," he said before getting up and helping her with the dishes.

"Hello Mr. Nara," he heard as he was doing dishes. He turned to see the man in multicolored robes.

"Are you headmaster Dumbledore," he asked he died the last dish.

"Yes, please sit," the older man asked. He sat down and looked at the man.

'What do you know of your grandfather," asked Dumbledore.

"Before today, all I knew is that he lived in England and his name. By watching how everyone acted today I figure he is a man searching for immortality, will kill anyone who gets in his way, and relies way to much on his servants," said Shikamaru before Dumbledore stared at him in shock.

"You figured that out but watching everyone today," asked Dumbledore before Shikamaru nodded at him.

"Okay so do you want the full story," asked Dumbledore before Shikamaru nodded at him.

"Let's see where to begin," said Dumbledore.

"The beginning is the best place," said Shikamaru before Dumbledore smiled at him.

* * *

Dumbledore was shocked. Shikamaru understood everything.

"Shikamaru, I would like you to attend Hogwarts this year," said Dumbledore before Shikamaru nodded at him.

"I will have to send a letter to my village and inform my leader,' said Shikamaru before Dumbledore nodded at him.

This is becoming very troublesome. Sighing he went over to the bird and got out a scroll.

He just wished he could act like a shinobi not a civilian, making the situation more troublesome.

Then he wrote.

* * *

Shikamaru watched the clouds out of the window. Dumbledore would not allow him outside, what a drag.

"Who are you," he heard before he sat up to see a red head looking at him with curiosity.

"My name is Shikamaru," he simply said before laying back done.

"Why are you here," the boy demanded in anger.

"You should speak to your mother, she is a wonderful and understanding women," Shikamaru said before the boy got redder in the face.

"Why can't you tell me," demanded the boy.

"It will be too troublesome," Shikamaru said before the boy looked at him confused before glaring at him and leaving the room.

"Shikamaru please come down here," called Molly from downstairs. He slowly got up and walked downstairs with a slouched walk.

He got down the stairs to see Molly with several redheads.

"Let me guess these are your children and your husband. You must be Arthur, her lovable husband. Then you two must be Fred and George or Forge and Gred, as I heard. You two love to play pranks and your almost exactly like each other. Then this lovely lady must be Ginny, she is beautiful, like you said Molly. Finally, you are Ronald, easy to anger, wanting to outshine your brothers, wanting your parents approval but they don't give it to you. You are quick to judge without getting the whole story, and you are a very good friend, when you aren't jealous of someone," said Shikamaru before Molly looked at him shocked.

"How did you," said Molly before he looked at her.

"I have a very good memory Mrs. Weasley," he said before she nodded at him.

"I told you to call me Molly and you are very right," she said smiling before looking at Ron worried. Ron is very red in the face.

"You remind me of my friend Naruto. He was shunned by the entire village as a child but he has worked his way to one of the most lovable person in my village. He is stubborn and doesn't give up on anything. The main thing everyone likes about him is that he listens and understands what people are going through. He does not judge someone on past actions only on those of the present. Don't be quick to judge and you might outshine all brothers together," said Shikamaru before Ron looked at him with interest.

"Okay, how about supper," asked Molly before leading them to the kitchen.

"When is Harry showing up," asked Ron at his mom.

"Dumbledore just went to get him," said Molly before Shikamaru went over to the cupboard and got the plates.

"Molly, do you need help with anything," asked Shikamaru before she smiled at him. He placed at all the plates down as Molly shooed him into his seat beside Ginny.

An owl flew in.

"Owls shouldn't be allowed in here," said Molly shocked as the owl landed beside Shikamaru.

"Is this for me,' he asked before the owl nodded.

Taking the scroll from the owls leg, he opened it.

Smiling he read over the threats from Temari

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_When this reaches you will better start wishing your dead. First off you worried me and Gaara is pissed at you. So be thankful it is not him sending this letter. _

_Touch another girl and I will set Gaara on you_

_Love_

_Temari_

_P.S. If you so much as worry my sister again, I will kill you. Though I may not have Shukaku in me anymore I still know how he thinks. I also have a set of rules for you._

_1. Don't you so much as look another girl like you look at Temari_

_2. Do not touch a girl in any sexual way_

_3. Don't make my sister worry so much again_

_4. Don't hurt my sister_

_Your to follow all of these rules or I will make sure you wont live to see another day after that. I will always be watching you. _

_Gaara,_

_Kazekage of Suna._

Shikamaru looked at Molly with a smile.

"It is from my fiance, she was worried,' he said before Molly looked at him shocked.

"Your engaged," she said with a smile.

"She is a women who scares the crap out of me but she is wonderful," Shikamaru smiled at her before Molly smiled at him with fondness.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he heard before turning to see a black haired boy looking at him.

"Hello Harry, your skin and bone, those blasted muggles. Lets fill you up," she said before leading him to a seat.

"Hello," said the Harry boy at him.

"Hello, my name is Shikamaru," Shikamaru before eating some chicken.

"Why are you here," demanded Ron suddenly.

"Ron," snapped Molly before Ron looked at her shocked.

"It is fine, Mrs. Weasley. I am here because my mother recently died and I found out she was born here. Her father who was suppose to be alive, so I came to look for him. I find out he is another idiot obsessed with immortality. My grandfather was born under the name Thomas Riddle, he now goes by the name Voldemort, what a drag," said Shikamaru before leaving them to think what they want.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced at the blond boy. Something is off about this boy. He is standing in the great hall beside Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium and said," Welcome back to Hogwarts. I have some announcements to make. the forbidden forest is still forbidden. No one is allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds without a teacher."

Shikamaru listened as he droned on about rules.

"Finally, all of you know that Voldemort has returned (most flinch in fear minus Dumbledore, Harry, and Shikamaru) and we need to make sure to keep the school secure. The Dark Lord is after this young man beside him. Hi name is Shikamaru Nara, he was born and raised in the hidden leaf village in the elemental countries. One other thing, he is Voldemort's grandson. Don't worry, he wont hurt anyone," said Dumbledore with a smile before whispering filled the Great Hall.

"What a drag, I wont bother trying to harm any of you," said Shikamaru with a sigh before looking at the fake sky.

"What are you thinking," asked a young Gryffindor before slamming her hand over her mouth.

"How I miss my sensei," said Shikamaru truthfully, seeing no point in lying to the students.

"Sensei means teacher," said Hermione Granger to the other students.

"What happened to him,' asked another Gryffindor.

"He was killed by an enemy Shinobi," stated Shikamaru before looking at the Gryffindor.

"Shinobi," asked the girl from Gryffindor.

"Ninja," stated Shikamaru before whispering started up again.

"May I go to bed now," asked Shikamaru before Dumbledore nodded at him.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru before walking out the great hall.


	2. At Hogwarts

The halls of Hogwarts are bare except for a few annoying pictures. How can something so simple make him wish he is still in Konoha. The sky is too dark and nothing is as bright a Konoha. The people here are just too troublesome.

"Isn't that you-know-who's grandson," asked a girl as he walked by. He just acted like he ignored it.

The food reminded him of Choji and the blonds in the school reminded him of Ino.

Walking into the Great Hall with his lazy pace, he took his place beside Dumbledore.

A bird landed right in front of him as he took his seat.

He petted the messenger birds head. The bird let out a chirp before he took the package.

He got a package and everyone is staring a him, what a drag.

Slowly opening the package, he pulled off the wrapper.

A small not fell down.

_I talked the hokage into letting you have these_

_your friend_

_Naruto_

He opened the box and gave a small smile. In it is his brace knuckles that he got when Asuma died. Smiling at the blade he gently picked up the blades.

"What are those," demanded McGonnigal in shock at seeing him with a weapon.

"These belonged to my mentor. I was told not to bring them but my friend talked Leader-Sama in to letting me have them," said Shikamaru before gently trailing his finger over the blades. Every person watched him shocked at the emotion.

"They aren't going to hurt anyone, he can keep them," said Dumbledore smiling at him.

Shikamaru glanced back into the box.

He froze.

It is a photo album.

"Nani," he asked before pulling the book out.

He set the leather bound book onto the table before untiring the not.

Opening the first page he smiled again.

It is the picture of his team.

_Shikamaru we gathered all the pictures we had and made you a photo album. We know you will miss Konoha so have some fun and remember us_

_Choji and Ino_

"Those two are still very rash and naive," he said before flipping through the book. They are pictures of him and all their friend. Then they got a pictures of him and Temari on privet day.

"Gaara followed us, what a drag," he said before looking at the last page.

It is a picture of Gaara threatening him about taking care of his sister. He hated that day.

"Who is the blond girl," asked Snape looking at the album beside him.

"Her name is Temari and she is my future wife," he simply said while thinking, what a drag.

"Your engaged,' shouted couple guys and girls in shock.

"Yes, i was working on saving money for the wedding. However since I am forced to stay here I will have to wait another year for the wedding," sighed Shikamaru.

"Dumbledore, why don't we have the wedding here and invite his friends," said Lavender brown with hearts in her eyes.

"I wont be able to afford it," Shikamaru said before Dumbledore gave him that twinkle in her eyes.

"We can pay for the wedding, we need to figure out a date," said Dumbledore with his damn twinkling eyes.

"Very well, I will need to speak to my Hokage and the Kazekage of Suna. What a drag," he muttered before pulling out two wrote in ink before wrapping up the scrolls.

"Take this to Hokage-Sama first, then this one to Kazekage-Sama," said Shikamaru before the bird who now has the scrolls in her claws, started flying away.

"What is a Hokage and Kazkage," asked Hermione Granger.

"I live in a shinobi village, and I marrying the sister of the leader of Sand Village," said Shikamaru before eating.


	3. Rules

Shikamaru looked up at the owls that just flew in. Several owls, he counted thirty in a second before giving it up because it was too troublesome.

So he opened the first one, which is very thin.

_Shikamaru _

_We agreed to allow you to have your wedding in Hogwarts. There are several things that need to be done first. _

_Several ANBU member's will come to help you secure the area. You will be known at the most brilliant battle stratigist in the elemental nations. Several of your friends will show and along with your mother, who will be severing as an Anbu. _

_When I told the village of your wedding, let's just say that the wedding is going to be packed. _

_Be warned and be careful._

_Your Hokage_

Shikamaru sighed before going through all of the letters. The one from Temari was the best.

She was telling him that she is coming soon and if he did anything wrong, she would kick his butt.

"Shikamaru," he heard before he looked at the headmaster.

"Yes, headmaster," he asked before looking at the old man again.

"Have you chosen a date," he asked looking at him with a smile.

"Temari wants to get married on October 31st," he said before Dumbledore smiled at him.

"What a drag," he muttered before leaning back in his chair.

Temari is worth it. She has always been worth it.

However, her older brother is ready to kill him in he makes one false move.

The Kazekage scared him more then the Hokage did.

"Dumbledore-San," he said before the old man looked at him again.

"Yes Shikamaru," he asked before looking at the genius.

"The ANBU will arrive in the next couple weeks to make sure the area will be secure for the wedding," he said before Dumbledore looked at him confused.

"ANBU," asked Dumbledore before Shikamaru sighed at him. What a drag.

"It is called Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai in my language but in English it stands for Special Assassination and Tactical Squad," said Shikamru with another sigh.

"Assassination," gasped McGonnigal.

"The Hokage from Konoha and the Kazekage from Suna will be arriving for the wedding and make no mistake they make You look weak," said Shikamaru gesturing at Dumbledore.

"I doubt that," muttered Hermione Granger.

"Okay I am going to need to make several rules for when they show up Headmaster," said Shikamaru standing, what a drag.

"Sure," said Dumbledore with his damned twinkling eyes.

He walked up to the podium.

"I have several rules for when the ANBU show up," Shikamaru said before pausing.

"Rule number 1: no one will raise their wands at them in any matter."

"Rule Number 2: If you attack them make no mistake they are not weak, they are highly trained assassins. they can take you out faster then you could ever imagine."

"Rule Number 3: Any Jutsu or spells you see them do belong to the Village of Konoha, try and copy them and you will be tortured before sent into damnation."

"Rule number 4: Do not in any way insult certain people. These people include Choji, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, or Sakura. They will be coming and they are the strongest in the village."

"Rule number 5: Do not under any circumstances piss of Gaara and Naruto. They are people you do not want on your bad side."

"Finally, the last rule, if caught trying to do anythings that is considered a threat will end in immediate torture and assassination," said Shikamaru before sighing again, what a drag.

"You sound like your someone important," sneered Ronald at him.

"think what you like but follow these rules or you wont be forced to spend any time with Ibiki," said Shikamaru before laying his head down on the table.

These people do not think for themselves and are too arrogant.

What a drag.

* * *

Voldemort stared at the picture of his son and the blond women.

"My grandson is getting married to a muggle," he asked to Lucius as the man flinched at him.

"It appears she is actually a powerful witch. She is of a powerful clan my lord," said Lucius in fear in his voice.

"Very well, he can marry her. Have your son watch my grandson. I want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," said Voldemort looking at the picture.

The deatheaters just watch their lord as a cruel smile spread his way across his lips.

None of them noticed a trail of bugs leaving the throne room.


	4. Note

For those who review my story. If you like my story, just say you like it. If you hate it, just say you hate it. Please stop saying your story sucks for this reason. I really don't have time to read long reviews either because I am a very busy girl.

These are the only things I ask:

(1) No really long reviews. A few sentences is enough to tell me you hate the plot or the way I write it.

(2) Just say if you like it or not

(3) I don't care if you want to give me tips just be blunt about it

(4) Have a nice day


	5. Fox, Raven, and Slug

Shikamaru glanced at the blond ninja in his Anbu mask, along with the black haired man.

"Who are you," demanded Fudge, who came to speak to Albus.

"They are the Anbu. Fox and Raven," said Shikamaru with a smirk. Fudge glared at him in anger.

"Reporting for duty," laughed fox before Raven wacked him on the back of head.

"Hello my freinds, how are you," said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Who is going to be your best man," asked Fox with a grin.

"Choji of course," said Shikamaru with a smile.

'Damn, this is going to be boring. So this Voldemort, do you know anything about him,' asked Sasuke before Shikamaru nodded his head.

"He is a lot like Orochimaru, only weaker,' said Shikamaru with a smile before Sasuke smirked at him.

"So I am going up against another snake, this should be fun,' said Sasuke with a smirk.

"With the little information availible, I have sent someone to gather information," said Shikamaru with a smirk before several students flinched at him.

"Who,' asked Fox with a smile.

"Pinkie," said Shikamaru before both boys froze before laughing.

"What is so funny,' demanded Fudge at them.

"A friend of ours is looking through publi record, let's hope no one pisses her off. No one wants to get her man,' said Fox with a smirk.

* * *

Sakura was looking through the records at the ministry of magic. These people are idiots, they have no good filing system. Everything is a mess.

"Get out of here mudblood," said a woman walking in.

Sakura smirked. This women looks horrible in pink, she is angry and ready for a fight.

* * *

Umbridge porkeyed to Hogwarts, bnot noticing the girl folowing her.

She landed in the great hall and ran to fudge.

"There is a terrible girl trying to kill me,' she said before she looked at the three boys laughing at her.

"Boy," was growled at before they stood and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-san, welcome to Hogwarts," said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"The guest will be arriving tomorrow for the wedding. Tsunade wants everyone on their best behavoir," said Sakura before glacing over the students, who suddenly got a sense of impending doom.

What a drag!


	6. Wedding and Kisses

**Hello everyone. **

**I noticed a little confusion and I wanted to clear it up. Shikamaru's Mother is not dead but he told the people in the Wizarding world she was so she would not be in danger. She will coming as an ANBU when the Hokage comes to Hogwarts.**

**Also there will be some yaoi pairs.  
**

**Now that thing is cleared up, lets move onto the Story.**

**From Youikina**

* * *

Shikamaru stood next to Dumbledore as the Kazekage arrived a whole week early.

"KazeKage- Sama, you are early," said Shikamaru giving a bow to the Leader of the Sand Village.

"Oh my request," was heard from someone right behind Gaara. Shikamaru gave a smile as the women who rules his world stepped forward from behind her brother.

"Hello love," he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Hello Shikamaru. Hokage-Sama explained everything to me. You are not in trouble," said Temari before he smiled and looked toward Gaara.

"Hello Gaara, Konkuro, Baki," he addressed each of them before Fox and Raven jumped onto the ground.

"Fox, long time no see," said Gaara before he was pounced on by the blond boy.

"FOX YOU IDIOT! ACT LIKE A PROFESSIONAL," Sakura screamed, jumping down next to Raven.

"Raven, Slug," said Gaara as Naruto let go of him, put his hand behind his head and gave a playful laugh.

"I wouldn't expect that behavior from a future Hokage but he is Fox," said Temari with a laugh.

"Hey Temari, I am so happy for you guys," said Fox before she gave him a smile.

"Fox please control yourself," said Raven leaning against the nearest door.

Fox looked over to Raven and glared. Raven gave a smirk before Slug knocked him on the back of his head.

"Let us show you to your rooms," said Dumbledore, stepping next to Shikamaru.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore," said Temari to Dumbledore before Dumbledore nodded to her.

"I see you told her about me," said Dumbledore to Shikamaru.

"No, we got our information through different means," said Gaara before Dumbledore looked him right in the eyes.

Seeing no emotion in the eyes Dumbledore looked at Shikamaru in question.

"Okay, Raven, Fox, Slug, Konkuro, check the grounds. You see anyone who looks suspicious, you know what to do," said Gaara before the four vanished.

"Shikamaru, let us eat," said Gaara before Shikamaru lead them back behind the main table. Gaara sat himself in Shikamaru's spot. Shikamaru pulled the chair out for Temari before Temari glared at Snape, who was sitting next to her.

"Snape I suggest you move, before she cuts you up in many pieces," said Shikamaru before Snape quickly move.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru before sitting down.

* * *

Shikamaru looked at Hinata, who arrived with Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji.

Tomorrow is his wedding. He is nervous.

Itachi Uchiha, who had returned to village with Sasuke after he informed Sasuke the best way to get rid of Danzo, arrived with Hana. Hana is Kiba's older sister.

Tsume had to keep Kiba from attempting to attack Itachi every time he saw him.

Iruka- Sensei came with his date Kakashi.

Anko came with Ibiki, they both had fun freaking people out.

His Father stood next the Hokage as she walked into the Great Hall.

Since he was standing right where the alter for the opening feast would normally be, he sunk into the ANBU bow.

"Hokage- Sama," he said.

"Raise Shikamaru Nara,' said Tsunade before he stood.

"It is a pleasure to see you finally tie the knot," Tsunade said before he gave a nod.

"Is there more people who will be showing," asked Tsunade.

"Most of Rookie Nine hasn't appeared yet," said Shikamaru.

"Go rest Shikamaru, you have been working to much, especially for a Nara," said Tsunade before Shikamaru did the ANBU salute before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Shikamaru gasped a beautiful Temari was lead up the isle buy Gaara in his KazeKage robes.

"Do you give this women over this man," asked the pastor.

"I do," said Gaara before handing Temari to Shikamaru. Temari kissed Gaara's cheek before stepping next to Shikamaru.

* * *

"I do,' said Temari with a smile.

The wedding kiss was about to happen.

The Umbridge lady barged in with ten aurors.

"I demand to know who all these people and their Visas," screamed a lady in pink before Temari glared at her.

"You will wait until after the wedding," said Shikamaru before stepping forward. The pink women went to open her mouth aurors stood still, not really knowing what to do.

"ANBU remove this women from the room," said Tsunade before taking a sip of her Saki.

The pink women vanished before the Wedding was going as planed. Shikamaru looked at the pastor. The pastor said," I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Shikamaru pulled Temari into a deep kiss and released her smile at the pink tone on her face.

They turned as the great hall was changed to many table and a reception party.

"Let us Dance my bride," said Shikamaru before leading her to dance floor.

She told him about her dream wedding when she was drunk, so he was going to try and make it so she wouldn't hate him later for not giving her the right wedding.

"Suspicious activity southwest corner of great hall," whispered Temari into his ear. He swung her around with the beat of the son. He saw Lucius Malfoy glaring at Temari.

"_Fox get that man out of here_," he said softly before the blond man vanished.

The song came to an end and shikamaru held up his hand.

"Thank you all for this joyous day. This means a lot to Temari and me but I do have one request. Naruto, you get to drag you boyfriend up here and kiss him in front of all these people without mask,' said Shikamaru before the blond and raven haired males appeared beside him.

"_We will get you back_," said Sasuke to him before he nodded. Sasuke was the first to remove his mask. Gasps rang out through the crowd at how hot he was. Stupid schoolkids.

Naruto tore off his mask before pouncing on the black haired boy.

"Also, I want Kiba to admit he is love with Hinata so they can finally go out," said Shikamaru before a very pissed off Hiashi was ready to attack Kiba, only to be held back by Neji and Hanabi.

"Finally," said Ino with excitement.

"Ino, you to," said Shikamaru before Ino turned and kissed Choji right on the lips.

"I am in heaven," said Choji as Ino got off him.

"Anyone can kiss the one they love," said Shikamaru before Tsume was kissing the ever shocked Hiashi Hyuga.

Hana and Itachi were kissing.

Sakura and Sai were kissing.

Harry was kissing Draco Malfoy, who was so shocked he fainted.

Ginny kissed Blaise Zabini.

Tsunade kissed Yamato, who did not fight her at all.

Iruka and Kakashi were kissing.

McGonnigal pulled Severus Snape into a kiss. Pomfrey was kissed Albus.

Shikamaru saw his father pull his mother behind the door leading to the dungeons.

With a smile, he knew this day would be worth.

"SO DARE YOU," was screamed as the lady pink came back into the room. The Aurors were instantly right beside her.

Temari turned from Happy to murderous.

This is way to troublesome.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated. I will try to update soon**

**From Youikina**


	7. Rewrite is up

**What a Drag is now being rewritten. You can find the new story by going through my page. **

**Hope to hear more reviews from you soon. **

**From Youikina**


End file.
